


DAY SEVENTEEN - SPOONING

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY SEVENTEEN - SPOONING

Hospitals smell terrible. Disinfectant is obviously the most pronounced smell, but Luhan could swear he smells all the fear, relief, tears and disease that the building holds.

He doesn’t want to smell all these things; he doesn’t particularly want to smell Yixing here either. But that’s what he focuses on, the slight vanilla scent hidden under thick layers of illness.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickle and he lifts his head to find Yixing blinking awake. Luhan had been so focussed on his scent that not even the small change of his heartbeat had warned him of Yixing’s waking.

“Hey.” He murmurs softly, reaching with his free hand to grab Yixing a glass of water.

“Hi.” Yixing squeezes his hand, brushing his thumb against Yixing’s wrist.

He sips at the water carefully, sending a grateful smile to Luhan once he’s done.

“How are you feeling?”

Yixing thinks for a moment, knowing there’s no point in lying here. Despite the fact that Luhan could hear his heartbeat change, there’s visual evidence on the monitor next to his bed as well.

“Kind of strange. I’m a little sore but I don’t feel unwell?”

Luhan watches as Yixing readjusts his position on the bed. Yixing looks so small against the white sheets, appearing faded as though the life was being sucked out of his body.

“I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Yixing sighs, “We aren’t having this conversation again. I already told you I like being human.”

“You can’t tell me you like being like this though, fragile.”

Luhan inwardly cringes as Yixing winces.

“You think I’m fragile?”

Luhan doesn’t want to fight right now and he isn’t sure Yixing even has the energy for it.

“You know I don’t. You’re the strongest person I know. But you’re susceptible to human diseases and that isn’t something that can be fixed unless you weren’t human.”

He’s frustrated and he doesn’t want to take it out on Yixing but right now, there’s not much else he could do.

“Luhan, get on the bed.”

“Why?”

“Just do it, come on.”

Yixing shuffles over slowly waiting until Luhan is next to him before turning to his side. He pulls Luhan’s arm over his waist, resting their twined hands against his chest.

“You’re angry because you can’t fix it.”

Luhan grumbles into the back of Yixing’s head.

“It’s okay, I’ll be okay. Tomorrow you can take me home and work out your insecurities by waiting on my beck and call.”

Luhan spares a small smile; it’s exactly what he’s going to do.

“You know me too well.”

It’s frightening really. Luhan shuffles minutely closer until the line of Yixing’s back is pressed tightly against Luhan’s chest.

He can feel Yixing’s heart beat steady under his hand and he waits for him to continue.

“I promise, if my life is threatened in any way, you can make the decision to turn me if I can’t make the decision myself. But this, this is just some stupid disease that will disappear in a few weeks.”

Luhan stays quiet, he knows it’s not his decision to make but it doesn’t make the situation any easier to deal with. Tucked behind Yixing like this, he can pretend for a while like he has the ability to protect his boy from anything.


End file.
